Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications may be designed to manage various entities often used in corporate business including users, user groups, computer systems, software applications and other items. Administrators who manage these items often perform tasks which are repeated for the various entities. These repetitive tasks are often cumbersome and require a great deal of time from the administrator. Moreover, scripts which may be used to perform these repetitive tasks, are difficult to learn and often do not closely correspond to the actions being performed by the administrator.